Referring to FIG. 1 is a solid schematic view of a topic wireless Internet apparatus 10 with a plane antenna. The wireless internet apparatus is provided for a substance 11, an interior electric circuit apparatus of the substance interior 12, a point of the connector part 13 connects with a exterior host (non-shown) and the substance 11 is compared to another a antenna signal receive part 14. Generally, the antenna signal received part 14 of a case is composed of the non-metal material and the wireless Internet apparatus 10 connects with the exterior host. The antenna signal received part 14 needs to expose the exterior part of the exterior host for receiving wireless signal effectively.
Referring to FIG. 1, the dead corner of the plane of the radiation pattern of the wireless internet apparatus 10 on the X-Y plane is large. For example, FIG. 2 shows the radiation pattern of X-Y plane analyses of wireless internet apparatus 10 in FIG. 1. In the radiation pattern of FIG. 2, the average gain value is only −4.3 dBi of the wireless internet apparatus 10. Another, the FIG. 3 shows analyses the loss of the wireless internet apparatus 10 in a round trip pattern. The loss of a round trip pattern of the FIG. 3, a frequency range from 2.4 GHz. to about 2.5 GHz, the loss in the round trip of the wireless internet apparatus 10 is about −12.6 dB The value is much higher than a frequency antenna design of a round trip of the general market which is lower than −10 dB request. Obviously, there are further step for the improvement.
Therefore, the antenna designs of the wireless internet apparatus 10 are developed. In the embodiments described below, we raise the isolation between each antenna on X-Y plane and reduce the dead corner at the radiation pattern for improving the X-Y plane receiving capability.